escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anarquía, Estado y utopía
Anarquía, estado y utopía es una obra de filosofía política escrita por Robert Nozick en 1974. En oposición a Una teoría de la justicia de John Rawls, Nozick argumenta a favor de un Estado mínimo, "limitado a las estrechas funciones de protección contra la fuerza, el robo, el fraude, el cumplimiento de los contratos, etc.". Cuando un Estado asume mayores responsabilidades que estas, argumenta Nozick, se violarán derechos. Para apoyar la idea de un Estado mínimo, Nozick postula como experimento mental un Estado "ultramínimo" e intenta demostrar cómo conducirá, a través de una mano invisible, a un Estado mínimo. Este libro fue ganador del National Book Award en 1975 y ha sido traducido a 11 idiomas y calificado como uno de los "100 libros más influyentes desde la segunda guerra mundial" por el Times Literary Supplement. Teoría La teoría de la titulación de Nozick, influida por John Locke, Immanuel Kant y Friedrich Hayek, la cual concibe a los seres humanos como fines en sí mismos y justifica la redistribución de bienes únicamente en condiciones de consentimiento, es un aspecto clave de Anarquía, estado y utopía. El libro contiene una defensa del pensamiento libertario en contra de posturas más radicales, tales como el anarcocapitalismo, en el cual no existe el Estado y los individuos deben contratar con compañías privadas la totalidad de los servicios sociales. Nozick argumenta que el anarcocapitalismo se transformaría inevitablemente en un Estado minarquista, aun sin violar ninguno de sus propios principios de no-agresión, por medio del surgimiento eventual de una única defensa privada localmente dominante y una agencia judicial cuya alineación está en el interés de todos, ya que otras agencias carecen de la capacidad de competir efectivamente contra las ventajas de la agencia con la mayor cobertura. Por lo tanto, aun en la medida en que la teoría del anarcocapitalismo es correcta, resulta en un sistema inestable que no perduraría en el mundo real. Críticas Su colega libertariano (pero anarquista) el economista Murray Rothbard crítico esta obra en su artículo "Robert Nozick and the Immaculate Conception of the State" http://www.mises.org/journals/jls/1_1/1_1_6.pdf, señalando los siguientes puntos: # Ningún Estado ha sido "inmaculadamente concebido" en la forma contemplada por Nozick; # En la argumentación de Nozick el único Estado mínimo que podría justificarse sería el que emergería después del establecimiento de un mundo anarquista de libre mercado; (réplica: esto no es cierto, un estado puede modificarse por votación y referendum sin tener que pasar por el 'estado' anarquista.) # Por lo tanto Nozick, en sus propios términos, debería volverse un anarquista y esperar que opere su mano invisible; (de la réplica anterior se deduce que esto también es falso) y # Incluso si un Estado se fundara inmaculadamente, las falacias de la teoría del contrato social implican que ningún Estado actual, ni siquiera un Estado mínimo, estaría justificado. (réplica: no hay ninguna falacia, y si la hay ¿por qué no la cita?) Referencias *Nozick, Robert "The Examined Life". *Robinson, Dave & Groves, Judy (2003). Introducing Political Philosophy. Icon Books. ISBN 1-84046-450-X. *Rothbard, Murray, "Robert Nozick and the Immaculate Conception of the State" http://www.mises.org/journals/jls/1_1/1_1_6.pdf Véase también * Robert Nozick * Teoría de la intitulación * Máquina de experiencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.juliansanchez.com/nozick.html Interview with Nozick about libertarianism and The Examined Life] * A distillation of Jonathan Wolff's criticisms of Nozick * "The Squirrel and the State" - Una crítica a la justificación del Estado de Nozick por Nicolás Maloberti (The Independent Review 14.3, 2010) Categoría:Filosofía política Categoría:Literatura liberal de:Anarchy, State and Utopia en:Anarchy, State, and Utopia fr:Anarchie, État et utopie ja:アナーキー・国家・ユートピア sv:Anarki, stat och utopi